Detention
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Draco/Harry slash! Detailed activities, beware! Draco and Harry have detention together, scrubbing out cauldrons for Snape.


**A/N: Hii… I know, I know, it's been what, **_**half a year?**_** -Laughs nervously- Perhaps this will make it up for you?**

**I found this story in my documents, and I didn't know I wrote it!! I just had to create the ending and now, my loyal reviewers [anyone?… ] can enjoy this random story :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. JKRowling owns them all.**

_**Detention**_

"Merlin's pants, Potter, you can't even scrub out a _cauldron _properly. I don't see why the wizarding world put their trust in you if you can't do something so _small_ as cleaning a cauldron!"

Harry looked behind himself at Draco and glared at him, leaning against Snape's table in the dungeons, his sleeves still rolled up even though he'd already finished his pile of cauldrons an hour ago.

"I've become used to cleaning with magic, Malfoy, so quit distracting me," Harry muttered, turning back to the grimy cauldron.

He heard Draco sigh impatiently behind him and decided to ignore it.

"I mean, Potter, you've got the technique all _wrong_…" Draco murmured.

Harry turned around again, "Show me then, if you're so brilliant at scrubbing them!" he said annoyed.

Draco shrugged and kneeled down behind Harry. Immediately, Harry's heart began to race, with Draco so close to him… he didn't know what was wrong with him, I mean, It's _Draco Malfoy_, nothing to get all nervous about.

Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand that held the sponge and began to show Harry how to scrub properly, his hand still laid upon Harry's own.

As Draco pulled and pushed Harry's hand, Harry's head began to form hazy thoughts, _rude_ hazy thoughts. Before he could fully comprehend what he was thinking, his body decided to respond to those thoughts and his manhood became alive, straining against the jeans he was wearing.

Harry suddenly became conscious of his surroundings and how close Draco was to him. _If I was to stand up to leave now, he'd see the evidence of such a simple thing!_ He thought, desperately hoping he could disgust himself enough with images of Umbridge in a bikini to be able to hide himself from Draco.

But no, fate had another thing up her sleeve.

Draco reached forward with Harry's hand and sponge to reach the last bits of slime on the other end of the cauldron, and whilst doing so, pressed himself full against Harry's backside.

Harry's eyes widened almost comically. He could feel something against his back and he was sure it wasn't Draco's magic wand… He gulped air, attempting to get away from the thing he for some reason _needed_. He realised only too late that Draco had slyly hooked his free arm around Harry's waist at some point during the cleaning, and he firmly kept it in place as Harry struggled to free himself.

Draco smirked as Harry finally calmed down slightly, leaning on Draco heavily. Draco took this chance and kissed the silky smooth skin on the side of his neck, eventually turning it into a lovebite. He slowly sucked and licked at the exposed skin, listening to Harry moan softly.

After admiring the lovebite a while later, Draco decided to take it one step further. He moved both his hands to Harry's waist and slowly thrusted his hips against Harry's backside, moaning lightly, his head tipped back. One of his hands wandered to meet Harry's own erection and he leisurely stroked it, receiving a low moan in return. The hand went to his belt, expertly undoing it, unzipped it and released the throbbing member. Draco noticed it was already leaking pre-cum, and if it was possible, it turned him on further. He held the member in his hand, still thrusting against Harry's arse, and began to pump it, timing it perfectly with the thrusts. Draco's hand was now covered in Harry's pre-cum, and Harry had his head tipped back onto Draco's shoulder, both their breathing was erratic.

Suddenly Harry moved away from Draco's crotch, and for a moment Draco thought he'd finally had some sense and decided to run for it. Thankfully not. Harry's eyes gleamed wildly as his hands quickly undone Draco's buttons on his trousers, allowing the pink manhood to be freed on its confinements. Harry breathed in slowly at the sight. He smirked and leant forward, "Fuck me, Malfoy, right here, right now."

Draco just nodded and leant up to kiss Harry for the first time on his beautiful lips. He thought dreamily about how his lips tasted of Butterbeer… before he felt Harry tugging him up without breaking the kiss, leading him over to Snape's desk.

"But… It's Snape's _desk_…" Draco murmured worriedly after detaching himself from Harry's lips.

"So?" Harry grinned wickedly, pulling his trousers down further for Draco to access his arse. He leant over the desk, his arse in the air, tempting Draco.

Draco smirked in response and moved towards Harry. He muttered a Lubrication Charm to his entrance and himself, before positioning his member at the hot arse waiting for him. He took a deep breath and pushed himself into Harry, moaning.

Once fully inside of him, Draco murmured softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just shag me already!" Harry ordered, for which Draco happily complied.

Draco pulled out of Harry and pushed back into him at force, earning a moan.

Again and again, Draco pummelled into the tight arse of Harry's, both moaning loudly, their hearts beating wildly.

"Draco," Harry moaned out, "I - I'm gonna come!"

"Don't let me stop you," Draco replied, one of his hands reaching to Harry's erection, resuming his earlier pumping of it. Soon Harry gave an almighty groan and yelled, "Draco!" before collapsing onto Snape's desk, spent and tired.

Draco thrust once more into Harry's twitching entrance before he too yelled out Harry's name and spilled himself into Harry, lying on top of him in exhaustion.

Both of them lay there for what felt like hours before Draco pulled his flaccid manhood out of Harry's rear. Harry turned round and lent against the table for support, grinning lazily at Draco. Draco grinned too and moved forward for another kiss, this time a slow, gentle, kiss, the type that lovers often share.

"Same thing for tomorrows detention?" Draco whispered softly into Harry's ear.

"Hell yeah, Draco," Harry whispered back.

"Good," Draco replied. He gave Harry's ear a long, slow kiss to remind Harry before he made his way to the door to the corridor. He turned around one last time, smirked, brought his hand up to his face and licked the index finger seductively, promising Harry of what will happen at the next detention, then winked and departed.

Harry watched him leave with half-lidded eyes. _If that's what happens when I've got detention with Draco, then I should create havoc more often_, he thought, before slipping to the floor from the exhausting activities he had just done.

**A/N2: Ooh, I love this!! R&R please :D**


End file.
